The Cool Guy and The Boy With The Glasses
by bluecoke2000
Summary: At this point of time, the word 'Normal' fails to exist. The people around you- BEWARE, might be monsters or undercover wizards or some unusual demigods who by the way would only bring trouble. When something goes wrong, god, are there scars! We need to learn the definition of 'Normal'. Please read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled, the tiny animals in the forest scurried to find a place for shelter. About a million dots glowed as they levitated amongst the moss covered trees.

Percy furrowed his eye brows and looked closely, they were fireflies. Moon rays cut through the darkness like blades as they escaped through the tiny gaps in the canopy.

He immediately heard the sound of hard boots breaking the silence, he reached for his pocket.

It had been long since he had felt this strange. The silence was unnerving, it was unusual, being used to all the racket and noise. Though fear crawled into him, he embraced it. In a long time he understood that the feeling of fear makes you stand up and move on.

"Can I trust you?" He heard a raspy voice in the distance.

"Trust depends on what you believe, my friend. But, of course I may not crumble your faith." A voice radiated true authority.

"It is strange though... Years have passed without knowing this..." The first asked rather confused.

"Oh fear not, what we hear is fragmented- Conclusions cannot be made out of them. Very little knowledge can also be dangerous."

Percy did not understand what he was seeing or rather hearing. It made him feel vulnerable like a rat under an eagle. He moved closer towards the voices.

"But suppose it is truth"

"We face it" they stopped walking.

"But the power- "

"You forget Time. Precious time. Strength depends on your will, determination and your fast beating heart leading to what you seek"

"I understand, but will we be capable enough to meet again. I mean-"

"Do not underestimate power or anyone's strength before knowing the truth" The man coughed, "Living and suffering to acquire what you seek in spite of all the obstacles in the journey of life, is what is called as true courage. "

Silence loomed in the air till he started to reply," I cannot assure if it will be protected at all times, Time still flies and god knows how long it would take to actually begin. When disaster there wouldn't be anyone willing-"

"It is only a matter of time before people change, start to realize where t-" He stopped midsentence as a gush of noise boomed.

"We have to hurry now" He said, "I gather hope for the task"

His sight dissolved into a puddle of black. Percy woke up with a start.

He knew it was just a dream... but something in it felt different. Dreams might be visions but something told him it was more than just that.

His senses were sharp; he could even hear the ticking of the clock. Being a very lazy guy, he knew that something was definitely wrong. I mean- immediately getting up and doing work was a strict policy Percy could never follow. "Weird"

He stared. The sun was just rising, "So much for a good night sleep" He muttered.

_Find it... Seek it...Know it..._ an eerie voice echoed.

He looked around not knowing the source, "Who's there?" He yelled standing up straight, clutching his sword as a chill ran down his spine,"I said, who's there!?"

_Protect it..._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knew it. He knew something would happen. Just as the scarlet red Hogwarts express came to a start, every single one of the lights went off. All the liveliness drained out as shrieks erupted.

Harry felt something next to him. He felt it moving swiftly around him, but couldn't pin point where it was. He didn't know what it was. He reached for his wand when all of the sudden, quick as lightning the lights spread its radiance.

Harry looked around expecting something different, but nothing seemed to have changed. Wind gushed through windows, and papers flew as silence loomed.

"Bloody hell, what was that all about?" Ron flung his arms into the air, "That's scary!"

Harry tucked his wand inside his pocket as he smiled. His fingers came in contact with something cold. The surface smooth but intricately carved. He pulled it out, as a stone stared back at him.

It was shinning like a thousand fireflies, it's colour was that of a shamrock with clean cut corners which were as sharp as an arrow head. Along the sides, Harry could see words- words which were of a foreign language.

It seemed heavy in his hand; with a loss of words, he said, "I don't know-"

Hermione peered in to take a look, "Where did you get it? It looks pretty"

"I didn't get or buy it. And it certainly isn't something of a gift from anyone. I don't remember anyone ever giving this to me"

"Then how did it get into your pocket? Did the Dursleys-" Ron started

"Oh Please! Don't even talk about them. _Them_?- THIS? Even if they had something so...beautiful- They certainly wouldn't give it to me, a stupid young ill mannered child- who is supposedly an outlaw in his own family."

"What's written on it?" Luna asked as she carefully handled the stone to her hand from a reluctant Harry.

"You try" Ron grumbled, "I have no clue"

"Don't you think that would be important? I mean if it just appeared there" Neville leaned in, "It must be fate or something"

"Fate? Don't talk like Trelawney." Ron muttered, "She said my homework would catch fire!"

"Ron you're saying that as if you worked really hard on it! I know what you did!" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, have you seen my wonderful divination skills? Don't- you'd faint"

Harry could see a slight twitch in her face, "Oh I don't need that to faint"

"Hey!" Ron complained.

"Yeah but anyway, Harry you should probably not keep it" Hermione said

"But look at it, its miraculous!" Ron protested, "I won't let you do the same thing you did to the fire bolt!"

"I'm not telling you to throw it or anything, I am just insisting upon safety. That thing might have some dark spell in it!"

"Hermione's right. You can't always trust these things" Luna said as she took a seat, "It's wise to keep it away"

"Or simply just throw it away!" a hand clawed upon the gem as Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Malfoy, give it back" Neville stepped forward, his wand gripped in his hand.

"Or what? You'll pulverize me? Oh Please Neville!" Draco and his little minions laughed.

"I said give it back!" Neville pounced on Draco as the landed hard on the ground. But nothing caught Harry's eye more than the flick of Draco's hand as the stone flew out of his hand, colliding with the window sill and out into the unknown.

Harry felt angry now. He felt like someone was controlling him, without his will. He didn't know what was happening as words escaped his mouth. All he knew was the sound of screams and total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like a small room. Very compact, yet airy in its own way. Scarlet tapestries hung from the walls, painting which looked like they could come alive, decorated the surroundings. The fire lit in the corner smeared radiance here and there.

A mat with intricate patterns adorned the wooden flooring, where there lay still on a chair a woman.

Her old grey eyes stared ahead as a soft thud on the timber door echoed.

"Merlin's Beard, now who's here at this time!" She grabbed her walking stick as she shuffled around to the door, "Common sense an old lady like me will be sleeping at the time! Just because I'm ACTIVE-Douglas."

In, came a man with a cloak, " Ruth" He slumped onto a chair leaving the woman at awe.

"What do you want?" Ruth sneered, "I don't want you ruining my life, you have no business-!"

"No business- is it? Ma'am, you should understand I have promised to my dear friend to protect you. I-"

"PROTECTION?! I have long ago passed the age to be protected! My children are contented and happy with their life and I am pleased to have seen them grow and become successful. That is what I really wan-"

"I understand, but you cannot judge anyone by looks or age. Ruth, you can still run and why even do the greatest of magic I have ever seen! And there will be a time, when the world really needs you"

"You-"

"The prophecy says so." Douglas concluded, "I will not fight against something which has been determined and laid."

The woman sighed and sat on a cushion, "I have waited for so long. All I have ever done useful is make a stone, which has been proved of no power." She blinked, "But I believed! It did. It did have power but it's pointless now, it's gone"

"What if I say, it has not" The man smiled as his eyes twinkled, "It's not...lost?"

It was like a bolt out of nowhere had hit the lady, "It's not GONE?!" She screamed, "How do you know this?"

"I have my ways" He said, his face shining with pride, "Now, aren't you going to give me tea or something warm? It's cold outside."

"No tea for the person who found my most prized possession!" She exclaimed, getting up, "Only hot mushroom soup!"

The man clasped both his hands together and said, "I'm craving it. But- Ruth you must promise."

"Promise what?" She peeped.

"That you will never use it"

She dropped the vessel and walked towards him, "Do I look like I would want to use it? No one should use it! NEVER! Fate is twisted around the rock."

"I kno-"

"Oh you know! Of course!" She shouted in irritation, "There is nothing anyone would want to see by using it. No one should be!"

The man gulped sending a face of terror towards him, "Don't tell me-"

"I do not know, for sure. But people-"

"_People?!"_

"Yes well, I think-" Ruth could pin point the fear in his voice

"Do you think we are doing a favour for that person? The reason I want it now, is so that I don't hurt anyone! And I am the only one who knows how to use it , well...safely!"

"I think it's happening." Douglas finally said looking up at the woman's face, "What should we do?"

"It's happening? Well what are we waiting for, then?!" She bellowed grabbing things and stuffing it into a bag.

"You cannot just- _We_?" he said getting up.

"Yes we! Don't get excited... I'm only asking you because you know the location of it! We need to find the people of the fate! We Need to find the protector, the user and the sorcerer! "

The man jerked as he said, "I do but it's...- you said that-"

"I said-?" She asked packing a wad of books, "Keep your questions! We have to hurry!"

"It might not be that easy- besides we don't even know for certain if it's happening" Just as Douglas said so, there was an ear splitting shriek. A clear crystal ball blasted into pieces, and the house shook.

"It's happening" Ruth said with a fire in her eyes, clutching her stick, "And we, my friend, have an exciting adventure ahead of us."


End file.
